


Voltron legendary defender Zombie apocalypse fanfic.

by LW2LittleWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW2LittleWolf/pseuds/LW2LittleWolf
Summary: Relationships: Shiro/Adam/Matt, Romurra, Klance, PunkCharacters: Allura, Romelle, Shiro, Matt, Pidge|Katie Holt, Keith, Lance, Hunk, two original characters (Audrey & Riley) Hunks younger brother and sister, Lotor, Mrs and Mr holt, the McCLains (Veronica, Luis, and Mrs McClain, the rest are dead.), Zarkon, Honerva|Hagar, More to come.





	Voltron legendary defender Zombie apocalypse fanfic.

When Allura, Adam and Shiro were three, they became friends with Matt and Lotor, who were two years old. One year latter the apocalypse started. Shiro, Allura and Adam are now 16. Matt is 15. Lance, Keith, and Hunk are 14, and Pidge is around 12 or 13. Audrey is 5, and Riley is 7.


End file.
